


i'll be waiting if you fall (i'll be there for you)

by teenagedenigma



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Eating Disorders, Other, Self Harm, also this is a, also this isn't them as a couple this is them as a pr relationship/friends, anyway i'm rambling yet again, because that's apparently all i can write, did this., i hope she's alright, i really do like eleanor, it's so subtle though, like she probably is but you know, maybe? - Freeform, please just don't hate it, slightest mention of, someone pointed out that eleanor looked really thin and had bruises and i just, sorry.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3369317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenagedenigma/pseuds/teenagedenigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>eleanor keeps getting thinner and thinner. louis doesn't know how to help, but he's there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll be waiting if you fall (i'll be there for you)

**Author's Note:**

> it was a long week and then i saw [this](http://teenagedenigma.tumblr.com/post/111138999284/aberharry-rebelliousdaughter-im-larry-asf-but) and got sad and worried and then this happened. sorry. 
> 
> i literally wrote this in less than two minutes and i proofread once. again, sorry. 
> 
> title is from [save you](http://youtu.be/ScfQDcFYUvQ) by simple plan.

"i hate when you smoke."

louis rolls his eyes, lights up and inhales. "good thing you're not my girlfriend."

"shut up," she hisses. "someone might hear you, you fuck."

he shrugs, adjusts his glasses. looking out at the crashing waves, he comments, "you've lost some weight."

"that's irrelevant," eleanor replies loftily, flipping her hair over her shoulder and grinning like he's said something _hysterical_ , "and none of your business, anyway."

"actually, as your doting boyfriend, it sort of is my business."

she narrows her eyes at him, hiking her bag further up on her arm. "i hate you."

louis laughs forcedly, reaching for her hand with as much affection on his face as he can muster. "get in line, love. what have you eaten today?"

she smiles primly, squeezing his hand so hard he can feel the bruise already forming, "i had coffee this morning and an apple for lunch."

"maybe we should make this a dinner date," he hums thoughtfully. "to really sell this whole 'madly in love' thing."

"maybe you should stop trying to fucking control me," eleanor snaps.

louis grinds his teeth, huffs. "we may not be dating," he tells her evenly, "but you are my friend, and i do care about you."

she's silent for a moment. then, "they're bloody vicious. i can't remember the last time i checked twitter and wasn't the centre of so much hate."

louis bites his lip, releases eleanor's hand to wrap an arm over her shoulders. he lightly thumbs at a bruise there, trying not to frown at how many are scattered across her arms. "you can't let it get to you. you know you're better than that."

"am i, though? who the fuck even am i? eleanor calder, louis tomlinson's girlfriend. or beard, i suppose, depending on who you ask. i just— i'm—" she cuts herself off, shaking her head and turning to give him a bitter grin. "i've been hanging off your arm so long, i guess i've lost any shot at an actual identity."

louis twists his mouth to the side. "you make it sound like i'm the one at blame."

"you can't blame me for hating you, just a little bit," she tells him. "i don't blame harry for hating me."

"he doesn't hate you," he's quick to correct her. "he hates the situation."

"fine," eleanor laughs, "then so do i. actually, everyone hates the bloody situation, so why are we even doing this anymore?"

louis pulls her closer until her head is on his shoulder, tosses his cigarette to the ground and sromps it out. "because, ultimately, what we want doesn't matter."

eleanor lets out a long sigh, closing her eyes and nuzzling into his neck. "i don't actually hate you, you know."

"i know."

"i do fucking hate those cigarettes, though."

"i know."

 

they don't go out for dinner. once their date is over and management is satiated with the amount of pictures taken, louis and eleanor go back to the hotel. there, they order a pizza, and louis doesn't go back to his and harry's room until eleanor has had three slices and is fast asleep in her king sized bed.

he's not her boyfriend, no. but he's her friend, and fuck all if he doesn't take care of her when she needs him.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://teenagedenigma.tumblr.com/)


End file.
